True Loyalty
by FallenAngel218
Summary: Attacked and seriously injured, Tim must rely on his dog to get him help, before time runs out. Long oneshot written for the Protector Challenge on NFA.


**Title: TBD**

**Rating: **FR-15

**Summary: **_Attacked and seriously injured, Tim must rely on his dog to get him help, before time runs out._

_**Characters: **__Tim, Jethro the Dog_

_**Challenge: **__"The Protector" Challenge_

__It was nearly midnight when Tim finally arrived home. The team had practically had to beg Gibbs to let them go home to sleep, and that was what Tim intended to do, as soon as he got inside. His plans were thwarted by Jethro, as the German shepherd ran to him as soon as the door opened, whining and nudging Tim's hand with his head.

"Oh Jethro, you need to go outside, don't you, boy?" Tim said, patting his dog on the head. "All right, we can go out, but only for a little bit."

Jethro took off into the bedroom, and came back with the leash in his mouth. Tim chuckled as he took the leash and attached it to the dog's collar.

"Okay, let's go."

Jethro practically dragged Tim into the hallway. Tim had to yank on his collar to get him to stop long enough to lock the door. His apartment secure, the pair headed outside. Jethro immediately tried to yank Tim to the left, toward a park where Tim frequently took him.

"We can't go to the park today, Jethro. It's the middle of the night. Come on, we'll go this way." Tim tugged his collar, and Jethro trotted ahead of him. Tim let his dog lead the way. He'd never taken this route when walking Jethro, as the streetlights were usually broken and never fixed. He instinctively patted his side, and was relieved that he'd remembered to bring his gun with him.

They walked a few blocks before Jethro finally found a suitable spot to do his business. As he waited while his dog squatted near a bush, Tim glanced nervously around the area. Something felt off about being on this block, at this time of night. Seconds later, his fears were confirmed. Before he could react, he felt the cool metal of a handgun on the back of his neck.

"Don't move."

"Not moving, Copy that." Tim said. He looked down at Jethro, who was staring at the stranger, growling.

"Good boy," Tim whispered. His attacker must have heard him, as the next thing he felt was his right arm being yanked behind his back. He yelped in pain.

"Call your dog off, right now."

"Easier said than done," Tim said. "Once he finds a target, even I can't stop him."

"If you don't, I'll stop him myself."

Tim looked down at Jethro, and held up his left hand, palm facing the ground. He moved his hand in a downward gesture. Jethro immediately lay down on the sidewalk, and stopped growling.

"Good choice."

"What do you want from me?" Tim asked, futilely attempting to free himself. "If you want money, take my wallet and go. It's in my back pocket."

The attacker tightened his grip on Tim's arm, causing him to yelp in pain. Jethro leapt to his feet, growling again. Tim locked eyes with the dog. Jethro continued to growl, but stayed in his position. Tim waited until he felt the gun move away from the back of his neck, and made his move. With his free hand he grabbed his attacker's wrist, in an attempt to disarm him. He managed to twist it and pull the gun away from his neck. The attacker shoved Tim backward, and both of them tumbled to the ground. As the grappled for the gun, Jethro growled and barked loudly. Seconds later the gun went off, and Tim lay still on the ground.

Jethro leapt at Tim's shooter, biting into his flesh and tearing at him. He didn't give the man any time to scream. He was dead inside of a minute.

Jethro's growling instantly ceased. He turned his attention to his master, who was lying in a puddle of blood. The gun had put a bullet in Tim's abdomen. Jethro whined and lay down next to Tim, resting his head on Tim's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, boy. You did good," Tim said softly. He attempted to reach for his coat pocket, but found that he could barely move. "Jethro," he said. The dog lifted his head and looked at Tim. "Find my phone."

Jethro sniffed over Tim's clothing, until he came to the coat pocket Tim was reaching for. He shoved his nose into it, and came out holding Tim's iPhone in his teeth. He set it on the ground next to Tim's hand.

"Good boy, Jethro. Good boy." Tim picked up the phone and dialed 9 to access emergency calling.

_"Emergency Services."_

"I've been shot. I need an ambulance," Tim said in between heavy breaths. "F-fifteenth street, across from—Sunrise apartments."

_"Help is on the way sir. You're going to be all right."_

Tim hung up and dropped the phone next to him on the ground. Jethro gently nudged his hand toward it again.

"I already called for help, Jethro. I'm going to be—all right."

Jethro barked at him.

"What is it, boy?" Tim asked.

Jethro nudged Tim's hand again.

"I can't move, buddy. We have to wait for help."

Jethro barked again.

"What's the matter?"

Just then, Tim's phone lit up with an incoming call. He took it in his hand. It was Gibbs. He thought it strange that he'd be calling, but lifted the phone to his ear.

"Boss…"

_"McGee, can you come back down the the office? I need you to go over those records one more time." _

"Can't right now, Boss. I—I'm—need help—"

_"Where are you? What happened?" _Gibbs asked, jumping up from his desk, coat hanging off one arm as he talked to his man.

"Got mugged—guy pulled a gun—shot me in the stomach. Jethro-killed him. Called 911."

_"Okay, don't try to move. Tell me where you are." _

"Fifteenth street-across-Sunrise Apartments—"

_"Okay, I'm coming. Sit tight and wait for that ambulance." _

"Th-thanks, Boss."

Tim hung up the phone and dropped it to the pavement again. Jethro whined and lay down again, this time resting his head over Tim's wound. Tim winced for a second, but allowed the dog to lay there.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

The paramedics arrived within 15 minutes of Tim's call. Tim was unconscious, and their attempts to get to him were thwarted by Jethro, who growled at the EMTs as they got near.

"What should we do, Jack?"

"I'm not sure, Phil." The EMT got an idea. "Did you pack those sedatives?"

"Yeah, let me get them."

"If we can get close enough, we can sedate the dog and get to the patient."

Phil jumped down from the truck holding a syringe full of sedative.

"Go for it, Jack," Phil said, eyeing the growling dog.

"Y-you do it," Jack said, backing up a few steps. Jethro barked menacingly.

"Maybe the sedatives aren't such a good idea," Phil said.

Suddenly they heard the screech of tires, and a car stopped next to the ambulance. Gibbs came running to the scene.

"What's happening?" he asked, flashing his badge.

"We can't get to the victim. That dog won't let us near him."

Gibbs turned to his unconscious agent, and the growling dog protecting him. He took a few steps forward and reached out to pet him. Jethro immediately let him.

"You did good, Jethro. Good boy. Come on, let's go for a ride."

Jethro ran toward the car. Gibbs smiled and looked at the EMTs, who were both standing there in shock.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks," Phil said as Jack yanked the gurney from the back of the ambulance. Gibbs secured the dog in the backseat of his car and came back to the scene. The EMTs were loading Tim onto the gurney. He was stirring a bit.

"McGee," he said softly.

"Jethro—"

"He's fine. He's in my car."

"Need him—"

"You're going to the hospital, Tim. When you get better, I'll bring Jethro to see you, okay?"

"Kay."

Tim drifted off again, and the EMTs loaded him into the ambulance.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_~Two Days Later~_

"Jethro!"

Tim shot up in bed, sweat rolling down his face. It took him a second to realize he was in pain, and he fell back onto the pillow.

"McGee,"

Tim turned his head, and was shocked to see Gibbs standing next to his bed.

"Boss? What are you doing here?"

"You got shot. Did you think I'd leave you here alone?"

"Thanks." He closed his eyes to go back to sleep, but they shot open again as a thought occurred to him.

"Jethro – is he all right? I have to go find him—"

"Relax, McGee. He's at my place. He's fine."

"The mugger?"

"Dead. Jethro went right for his throat."

"Oh."

Gibbs noticed the look on Tim's face. It was the same look he saw on Abby's face when he'd come down to tell her they had to put Jethro down.

"Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to Jethro. I made sure it said that he was protecting you."

"Good."

"Get some sleep, McGee."

"Kay."

Tim fell asleep quickly.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_~One Week Later~_

"Relax, Probie! You're a free man today!" Tony exclaimed as he rode with Tim in the elevator. They were headed to the exit. Gibbs was waiting for them with the car. Tim was sitting glumly in the wheelchair.

"Whatever, Tony."

The doors opened, and Tony wheeled Tim to the front doors. Tim got to his feet and shakily walked with Tony outside. Gibbs was leaning against the car, waiting. As they approached, the back door flew open, and a flash of black and brown fur came flying at Tim.

"Jethro!" Tim said excitedly, his scowl turning into a big grin. Jethro tackled him onto the sidewalk, licking every single spot on Tim's face. Tony made to pull Jethro from his injured friend, but the dog growled at him. Gibbs joined them a second later.

"Let them be, Tony. Nothing in the world is going to tear them apart."

**END**


End file.
